Rough Genderbent Days in the Isshu Region
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ashley has made it to Unova and she is gonna challenge all of the gyms and win those badges! During her first gym badge, one of the sisters of the gym, decided to travel with her and Iridian. Hope you enjoy this one! Up next will be the genderbent Black and White 2 games with Ashley, Iridian, and Cindy!


Chapter 1

Ashley landed in the Isshu region and then got out. "Hello!" she said. Then, she saw a boy with an Axew. "Hey." he said, "The name's Iridian and this is my partner Axew!" "Oh hello." said Ashley, pulling out her Pokedex. "They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly." said Pokedex. "You must be new to the Unova region." said Iridian, "using your Pokedex to look up my Axew. Really, what is your name and where did you come from?" "My name's Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and I wanna be the best Pokemon master in the world!" said Ashley. "It's nice to meet you." said Iridian, "I'm the gym leader for the Opelucid City gym. The last gym in this region." "Oh cool!" said Ashley, "I can't wait!" "How 'bout I go on a journey with you before we get there, K?" asked Iridian, "Whadda ya say, Ashley?" Ashley nodded. "Sure." she said, smiling, "Let's head to Striaton City gym!" Iridian smiled. "Sure." he said, "They specialize in all three of the starter Pokemon types." "Water, Grass, and Fire?" asked Ashley. "Yep." said Iridian, "You're pretty smart for someone who just got to Unova." "Well, I started being a Trainer in Kanto. I pretty much know my stuff." said Ashley. They went in and the first one who battled with Ashley was Cindy (genderbent version of Cilan). There were also her sisters: Crescent and Blaze. They battled until Ashley got the Trio Badge (sorry, I forgot what happened in the episode!). The next gym was Lennard's gym of Normal-types in Nacrene City. At that time, Cindy had decided to join Ashley and Iridian on their journey. "Hello there, challenger." said Lennard, "Ready to battle it up with my normal-types?" "Sure thing!" said Ashley. Ashley pictured Micah out in the crowds cheering for her. At that, Ashley's heart was triggered in the middle. Was this always what happened when she thought about her love when she was far away? Ashley knew that she couldn't give up hope because they are both thinking about each ohter and that there was nothing to be worried about At taht, Ashley heald her head up high and sent out her Oshawott. At that, Lennard sent out his Watchog. "Watchog, Mean Look!" said Lennard. That prevented Oshawott from returning to its Pokeball. While Oshawott was able to withstand Watchog's Thunderbolt with its scalchop. Watchog quickly seperated the two: Oshawott and his scalchop allowing it to defeat OShawott with an Electric-type attack. "Go Tepig!" said Ashley. "Lillipup!" said Lennard, "Roar!" That Roar sent Ashley to forcing Tepig back and forcing Oshawott to come out. Lillipup easily defeated Tepig which made Ashley want to have a rematch with Lenanrd.

Chapter 2

"Ashley!" said Iridian and Cindy,"Are you alright?" Ashley awoke and found that she was in a Pokemon Center. "A Pokemon Center?" Ashley asked, "What the heck?" "ashley, are you alright?" they asked again. Ashley nodded and started to get up. Nurse Joy came in with her Pokemon and lay them on the bed. "Ashley, are you alright?" asked Nurse Joy? Maybe your Pokemon can help a little bit since they're fully healed." Ashley smiled at Nurse Joy. "Probably a few minutes and I'll be recovered and ready but please can I go out now?" said Ashley. "Let me check you beofre you continue your journey to get the rest of the gym badges." Nurse Joy looked at Ashley. "OK." said Nurse JOy, "Both you and your Pokemon are fighting fit! Have a good day!" Next, for the rematch against Lennard. "I am gonna get that Basic Badge and I am gonna rematch!" said Ashley. "Hello again, Lennard. I am here to have a rematch." "Ok." said Lennard, "I'll go a little bit easier but not that much." "Why can't you go at normal speed?" Ashley complained. "Ashley, what a kid!" said Iridian. Ashley glared up at Iridian. "Do you ever say anything nice!?" she shouted. "Enough you two." siad Cindy, "It's evaltuion time." Sweatdrops came from both Ashley and Iridian. "Enough, let's get to the battle." said Ashley. "I like your pattern." said Lennard, "Let the rematch begin! I will be using Herdier to test your training you have done." Ashley smiled. "Oh yeah!" she said. She sent out Tepig. "Mmm." said Lennard, "Nice battle touch. But let's see if you can get that Basic Badge. Go, Herdier, Roar!" Roar forced Ashley to force Tepig back into its Pokeball, forcing Oshawott to come out just like with Lilipup. "I can do this." Ashley said. Then, Herdier was put back in its ball. After Ashley had tied with Watchog, Herdier came out again to battle Tepig. Lennard's Herdier proved to be way stronger than Lillipup, using a powerful Giga Impact to make things diffiucult for Ashley's Tepig. "I will get this Basic Badge!" shouted Ashley. Tepig was faster and more powerful than befofe and battled hard, finally taking out Herdier with its newly-learned Flame Charge. Ashley was relieved she had finally won against Lennard and got the Basic Badge. "Thank you, Ashley." said Lennard, "You battled hard. Here." Ashley smiled. "Thank you." And then it was time to go to Castelia City and get that insect badge! "Castelia City, here we come!" said Ashley.

Chapter 3

"Hello challenger. Your name?" said Aracne. "My name is Ashley and I'm from Pallet Town." said Ashley. "Why, hello, Ashley! Are you ready to battle for an Insect Badge?" said Aracne. "More than ever!" said Ashley. "Go, Tepig." "Interesting choice. Dwebble, go!" said Aracne. After battling for a little while, Tepig was knocked out. "OK. The next pokemon I choose is Sewaddle." And Ashley's Sewaddle knocked out Dwebble. "Its shell is much lighter than a normal Dwebble's." said Arachne, "making it more agile." She smiled. "That was an easy battle, huh? Well, it's not that easy, I'll make it more challenging, oh yes, show you the art of the way I battle. So, Whirlipede, go get 'em!" Ashley looked at Whirlipede. It put up a hard fight against Sewaddle and its SolarBeam cause it to evolve. Despite the type advantage, Whirlipede was defeated by Ashley's newly evolved Swadloon. "Yeah!" said Ashley, "I am the queen of the world!" "Don't say that so easily." said Iridian, sweat-dropping. "Who told you to say anything!?" shouted Ashley. "Shouldn't we get back to battling?" said Aracne. Ashley nodded, sweat-dropping. "I-I'm s-sorry." she said. "No problem." said Aracne, and got back to the battle. "Go, Leavanny!" she said. _I wonder if Swadloon is gonna win or not. _Ashley thought. She was so worried but "worrying while battling was such a little kid thing to do", was what Iridian would say so..."THE BATTLE WILL GO ON!" Ashley exclaimed, covering her mouth. "I just...I'm so sorry. Let's forget about what I said and battle." said Ashley. "OK." said Aracne. Leavanny seemed to win Swadloon easily and then Ashley sent out her best friend and partner (you know who!), Pikachu! Aracne's Leavanny later disabled Pikachu with String Shot and dominated the battle until Pikachu used Leavanny's Leaf Storm to cut free from the threads and attacked it with all of its attacks. "Way to go Pikachu!" said Ashley. "Well..." said Aracne, "How good you are at Pokemon battling. Of course I will let you have the Insect badge. Good luck in the next gym! Oh, and by the way, the next gym is in Nimbasa City." Ashley smiled. "Then, we shall go there." said Ashley and left the gym. "It's late, Ashley." said Cindy, "i think we should rest for the night and then battle the Nimbasa City Gym in the morning after a good breakfast. Whadda you think?" Ashley nodded. She just couldn't wait until the battle but she slept soundly until the next morning. The next morning there were pancakes that awaited Ashley and Iridian that were made by Cindy! "Look, Pikachu!" Ashley said, "Pancakes!" "Pika!" said Pikachu, happy. "Let's dig in." said Cindy, pouring syrup on them. After eating, Ashley begged to go to Nimbasa City. "Yes." said Cindy, "we did promise that we would challenge the Electric-type gym leader, Rai."

Chapter 4

"Rai?" said Ashley, "I like that name." They entered the gym. "Hello challenger!' siad Rai, "What's your name?" "Ashley!" siad Ashley, "You must be Rai. It's nice to be challenging you for the Bolt Badge." Rai smiled. "That's me!" said Rai, "I won't go easy on ya, though." Ashley grinned. "I love challenge! That's what makes battling the best thing in the world!" she exclaimed. "So do I." said Rai with a smile, "So, let's begin this, shall we?" Ashley smiled at him. "We shall." she replied. "Let's go, Zebstrika!" said Rai. "Palpitoad!" said Ashley. "Nice choice." said Rai. However, as Palpitoad was part Ground-type, Wild Charge would not work and Flame Charge did little damage. Although, Double Kick was powerful against Palpitoad, it was hit by Palpitoad's Supersonic, leaving it confused. "You're progressing." said Rai, "But how long can I be left attacking myself?" Ashley looked at Rai. "Get ready for this, then." she said, "Use a combination of Mud Shot and Hydro Pump, go!" That combination finally knocked out Zebstrika. "Great job so far, but how long can you stand my Emolga star?" said Rai. "What rhyming skills." said Cindy, impressed. "Snap out of it, you idiot!" shouted Iriidan, hitting her. "Right in the arm." said Cindy. "Stop hitting each other." said Ashley. "Get back to the battle." said Iridian. "Alright, you have a Emolga as your Active Pokemon." said Ashley. "Combine Attract and Aerial Ace!" said Rai. That made Ashley's Palpitoad faint. "OK. The next Pokemon you will go against is..." Ashley thought it over and then got it. As she threw the Pokeball out she said, "Do it, Snivy!" As both Pokemon were female, Attract didn't work; however, after dodging Snivy's attacks and and recovering from a Leaf Storm, Emolga was able to defeat Snivy using Aerial Ace and Acrobatics, which are moves that Snivy was weak against. Finally, Emolga was set up against Pikachu, but the recent battles taken bad effect, Emolga was knocked out by Quick Attack. "The next Pokemon I choose is...GO NOW, TYNAMO!" said Rai. Rai smiled at Ashley and Ashley smiled at Rai. "No, it can't be. Ashley has chemistry with Micah." said Iridian. "Come on, Iridian." said Ashley, "Why would I be falling for this gym leader? I love Micah, that gym leader. We're just frineds, honest." Ashley looked Rai in the eye. "Let's continue!" said Ashley, "This battle depends on my Bolt Badge!" "I call Tynamo my 'Electric Queen'." said Rai. Ashley was confused by the unusual Pokemon that, despite being fish-like in appearance, could float in mid-air. Rai worked around Tynamo's inabillity to learn more than a few moves by training her so her Tackle was extremely powerful, causing Pikachu to struggle. "Oh yeah!" said Ashley, "You're on like Donkey Kong!" However, Pikachu managed to pull himself together, he started to use Thunderbolt on the entire battlefield. "Way to go, Pikachu!" exclaimed Ashley, jumping up in the air. With her view pretty much in hot water (her view was concealed that's why), Tynamo was knocked out with just one Iron Tail. Ashley smiled and jumped for joy. "YES!" said Ashley, "I did it!" She had recieved the Bolt Badge from Rai's gym and was proud to continue to the next gym in Driftveil City, where she was up against the gym leader who gave the Quake Badge, Oni (yes, genderbent version of Clay).

Chapter 5

"Hello challenger. I am Oni, welcome to the gym. I give the Quake Badge to Trainers that defeat me. Are you good enough, young girl?" Ashley smiled. "Of course!" she said, "I'll never turn my back on a battle! That would be absurd! Well,...absurd if I did." Oni laughed and then said, "I knew what you were talking about. Before we start the battle, I'd like to know the name of the challenger I am battling today." "Oh!" said Ashley, "How silly of me to forget! My name is Ashley Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town! It is a pleasure to meet you and of course, battle with you!" Oni smiled. "Then, let's cut the chitchat and get ready!" said Oni, "Go, Krokorok!" "Krokorok!" said the Pokemon. "Now I, will choose Oshawott!" said Ashley. "OK." said Oni, "Blind Oshawott with dust!" That landed a lot of hits. However, finally Oshawott was able to clean his eyes with his own Water Gun and then defeated Krokorok with Razor Shell. "Ok, Palpitoad! Go get 'em." said Oni. Palpitoad was able to easily defeat Oshawott, after which he battled with Snivy. Shivy started using Attract on Palpitoad, which became head over heels, thus making him unable to attack and an easy target fro Snivy, which hit him with all of her attacks and finally defeated him with a Leaf Storm. "To end the battle with Excadrill is my shine." said Oni, "And your Snivy is goin' down, down, down." "Not on my watch!" said Ashley. "That Excadrill." said Iridian, "I didn't know she had one too. That's so amazing!" "And to say, Ashley's Oshawott and Snivy did pretty well on this battle. All there is is to cheer on Ashley and Snivy." said Cindy,. So the two friends cheered Ashley on which actually helped her improve. "Amazing!" said Cindy, "That Excadrill just blocked all of Snivy's attacks and is close to knocking it out." "Watch out, Ashley!" shouted Iridian. Ashley smiled but Snivy was knocked out. "Up next, we have Roggenrola." said Ashley. Thanks to its Sturdy Ablitlty, Roggenrola could avoid being knocked out by Excadrill's Horn Drill. Later, Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore and defeated the Subterrene Pokémon with its newly learned Rock Blast and Rock Smash attacks, despite being at a major disadvantage. "I've had Excadrill ever since I was a kid." explained Oni, "Excadrill has helped me with digging out and expanding the mine I was working on that would eventuallly become the current veil of the Driftveil Gym you're in now. Well, it was nice battlin' with you. Here, you deserved it, Ashley." Ashley looked at her. "Wow! For me! Thank you!" said Ashley. "No problem." said Oni, "And before you go to the next gym, you might wanna consider lunch. Anyhow, good luck in Mistralton City!" _That was the next gym_, Ashley thought, _In the Unova League. I shall battle my hardest to win Skye's flying type Pokemon. _

Chapter 6

"Lunchtime!" Cindy called. "Mmm mmm!" said Ashley, "Looks so good, can't wait to eat it!" "Well, it's ready so I bet we shall eat it ." said Cindy. They ate and then walked to Mistalton City. With Ashley's new Quake Badge, she knew without doubt that she could defeat all the gyms and become the lead champion. "I forgot to tell you this." Iridian said, "I used to be the ultimate champion." Ashley looked at him. "You?" he said, "No way! That's impossible! Why did you quit and want to train with me?" Iridian looked at him. "You kid! I wanted to travel with you, that's all!" shouted Iridian. "Sorry." said Ashley. They entered the Mistralton Gym and Ashley greeted Skye. "I've heard a lot about you." said Skye, "I'm ready to battle anytime." "Then, let's get to it!" said Ashley. "I believe we're gonan become really good friends." said Skye, "You're an enthusiastic battler, I like that about you. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Ashley nodded. "His name is Micah. He is back in my home region, Kanto as a gym leader. I miss him so badly but my life is slowly progressing without him." said Ashley. "I feel bad for you." said Skye, "But perhaps a battle can cheer you up a little?" Ashley nodded, sipping the tea that Skye gave her. Skye's Swoobat was up first against Ashley. Swoobat managed to defeat Krokorok but fell to Ashley's Tranquill. "Quite a battler you are, Ashley." said Skye, "Let me show you the power of my Unfezant!" His Unfezant battled against Tranquill, though she was recalled for Pikachu. After a tough fight, Pikachu triumphed over Unfezant with Electro Ball. "Go, Swanna! Finish her!" said Skye. Pikachu then fell to Swanna. "That's the way a battle works. Let's go." said Skye. "Tranquill, go!" said Ashley. "I see you chose your Tranquill again. Nice choice." "I have a strategy." siad Ashley, "And I'd liek you to see it!" In the battle, Ashley witnessed Tranquill evolving. "Alright!" siad Ashley, "Now, that Jet Badge is gonna be in my hands to this evolution!" "Your...it's an Unfezant." said Skye, "Congrats, your Tranqull has evolved." "Thank you, Skye. Very much." said Ashley. "Now, it's time to end this..." But thanks to the evolution into Unfezant, Ashley won the battle. "Unbelievable. Did you recently learn Aerial Ace?" said Skye. Ashley nodded. "It was nice battling with you. Wish me luck at the next gym." "You're welcome and I will. Oh, and nice work today, I loved your enthusiasum in pokemon battles. So, here is your badge." "Thanks a lot. I'll be progressing now." said Ashley. "Well, bye." Next, was Icirris City with the Ice-type gym leader who had the Freeze Badge, Glacia (genderbent version of Bryson).

Chapter 7

They entered the Iricirris Ciry gym. "Hey Ashley." said Glacia. "Oh hey. I'm here for a gym battle." she said. Glacia smiled. "OK." she said, "Then, get ready." Ashley smiled. "I'm more than ready!" she exclaimed. "Alright, Vanillish!" said Glacia. "THen, I choose Krokorok!" Krokorok failed to land any hits on Vanillish and took some damage. Ashley recalled Krokorok and sent out Scraggy. Scraggy was unable to work on an icy field and was unable to land any hits. "C'mon, Scraggy. I know it's difficult on an icy field, but you can do it!" Iridian shouted. "Icicle Spear!" cried Glacia. Ashley's Scraggy blocked the hit with the "pants" before firing a Focus Blast. "Alright, Scraggy!" Ashley shouted, fist bumping her Pokemon, "That was just plain awesome!" By luck, Focus Blast was able to hit Vanillish from behind. "Scraggy, finish it off with Headbutt!" Ashley cried. Scraggy then defeated Vanillish. "OK, now I choose Cryogonal!" said Glacia. Scraggy was unable to land a single hit on Glacia's Cryogonal before being knocked out by a powerful Aurora Beam. "Crap." Ashley siad and looked at Scraggy. "Alright, take a rest." Ashley smiled. "You aren't gonna get to me now! I'm ready to win that badge, so let's get the challenge going! Go now, Pignite!" said Ashley. "Flame Charge, go!" With Cryogonal's Reflect, Flame Charge was blocked. However, despite scoring several hits on Pignite with Rapid Spin and Frost Breath, Cryongonal was unable to stand the next move. "Go, Pignite! Finish it with Fire Pledge!" cried Ashley. And with that move, Cryongonal was knocked out. She got the Freeze Badge, she really earned it. Next, was the Dragon-type gym in OPelucid City where she was gonna get the Legend Badge, she hoped. Kaida was her name and Ashley was just happy to get the battle on. She entered excitedly. "Hello challenger." she said, "Ready to begin?" "Ready when you are." said Ashley. "So, that's a yes!" said Kaida, smiling. Ashley smiled back. "I'd like to battle." said Iridian. "Ah, hey Iridian." said Kaida, "I remember you, yes." "But, it's my badge." said Ashley. "This is also my gym." said Iridian, "So, I could give out the badge." Ashley looked at him. "No way, Jose!" said Ashley. "Yes." said Iridian. He turned to Kaida. "is it OK if I battle with him?" Kaida nodded. Ashley went up against Iridian. "I'm not gonna go easy on you. If you're stronger, I will most likely win you." said Iridian. "I'm ready." said Ashley, smiling. "Then let the battle begin!" siad Cindy. "Go, Excadrill!" said Iridian. Ashley smiled. "Go, Pignite!" Iridian looked at Ash. "Excadrill is both Ground and Steel, remember?" said Iridian, "So that is a nice choice." "Excadrill, Mud Slap!" said Iridian. "Dodge it, Pignite!" said Ashley. "Now, use Flame Charge!" said Ashley. "Metal Claw!" Iridian cried. "Quick, use Ember!" It ended in a draw. "Nice." said Iridian, "Who's your next Pokemon? Mine's Dragonite." "Then..." Ashley looked at the Pokeballs in her belt.

Chpater 8

"Go..." she said. "Get on with it, Ashley!" shouted Iridian, "You're such a kid!" "In that case, I send ou Pikachu" Ashley said. "That is super effective against a Flying type and Dragonite is a dual Flying and Dragon type. Crap. I wish I could've been able to choose something better but here we go." said Iridian, "And no, you will never get that Legend Badge, you understand." "In your dreams, Iridian!" said Ashley, "You're goin' down! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Iridian laughed, mocking Ashley. "You wouldn't dare dodge!" said Ashley. "Oh yeah. Taste this, Ashley. Dragon Rush, go!" said Iridian. Ashley looked at Pikachu. "Dodge and use Electro Ball!" said Ashley. Dragonite was lying on the ground. "Time to finish it and earn that badge." Ashley said, but Dragonite got up. "In your dreams, Ashley Ketchum. Flamethrower!" "Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Dragonite was defeated and Iridian was wrong. She had to give out the Legend Badge to Ashley. "Nice going, Ashley." Iridian teased, "Didn't know you'd be good for a little kid." Ashley got angry at her. "I am not a little kid! Stop it!" she yelled. And the journey continues in the next one:

Rough Genderbent Days In the Isshu Region 2 (As In Black/White 2) 


End file.
